Give My Love His Fondest Wish
by salanderjade
Summary: Peeta & Katniss' first night with their new baby. One-Shot. Green and the Gold Tie-in. Read and Review please.


Give My Love His Fondest Wish

Maysilee Gale's First Night

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games

A baby will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, bankroll smaller, home happier, clothes shabbier, the past forgotten, and the future worth living for. Author Unknown

The first whimper sounded soft and thin in the moonlight. She was on her feet and across the room before her eyes fully opened. Bending over the crib, she gathered up the squirming bundle, rocking slightly as she walked hurriedly to the door. Hazy blue eyes blinked up at hers and Katniss grinned down at the little face watching her so seriously. "We've got to stop meeting like this, little girl." She whispered. "It is common knowledge that mommy doesn't sleep well but you're going to make me a laughing stock."

A tiny fist waved in the air and the whimper sounded yet again. Katniss huffed out a laugh. "You are just like me. No patience at all. You should be more like your father. He is a master of waiting to get what he wants. After all, he waited thirteen years for me and fifteen years for you." She sidled into the living room and seated herself into a comfortable armchair angled to face the big window overlooking the yard. Readying herself, she positioned the small head, and once the midnight snack had commenced, Katniss rocked gently back-and-forth as she watched her daughter's face work earnestly at her dinner.

Her mother had volunteered to stay over in case they needed any help. Peeta had been more than ready to take her up on it but Katniss had declined. She had put off the idea of motherhood for so long that it had almost ceased to be an option in her mind. Time and the love of a good man had changed that. Katniss now embraced her situation with the same fierceness and single-minded determination that she did everything else in her life. She would be the best mother this little girl could wish for. She would make Peeta proud of her. Everything else in her life became secondary to those two goals.

Brushing back the dark curls, Katniss smiled as she watched the intense concentration on the little face. That trait had definitely come from her as well. Maysilee focused on her task to the exclusion of all else. Her needs were immediate, as were her demands. Once satisfied, she became an observer. She looked at everyone who came into her small corner of the world as if trying to delve their deepest secrets. Katniss met that gaze unflinching. Her secrets were a wide open book.

She continued to rock gently, patting the small back. Unconsciously, she began to hum softly. The humming swiftly turned into singing in a soft low murmur as the baby continued to regard her. The lullaby that she had sung to Prim flowed into the silent room, the notes falling like leaves. Upstairs, Peeta Mellark awoke slowly, drowsily becoming aware that the other side of the bed was cold. "Katniss," he whispered, hand sliding over the empty pillow. He rose up on one elbow and glanced around. Seeing that he was completely alone, Peeta slid his legs over the side and, after adjusting the prosthetic, climbed carefully to his feet. He made his way down the hallway, following the familiar sound.

Rounding the door, he propped himself against the facing and simply watched them. The fire cast both in faded golden light. It highlighted her hair in soft glowing orange, the shadows both defining and concealing her features. They stared at each like they shared a secret, his girls. The meal appeared to be over but the gentle rocking and singing continued. She looked up and caught him watching her, the expression on his face almost taking her breath. It was a look of pure happiness. Like everything he had ever wanted was standing right in front of him. Climbing to her feet, she crossed the room slowly and folded the tiny bundle into his outstretched arms.

"I took care of one end," She whispered, her hand brushing his cheek. "Why don't you take care of the other so we can go back to bed?"

"That's not fair, Katniss." He grinned. "You tricked me. You know I can't resist your singing."

She grinned unrepentantly but didn't deny it. She stepped closer to him and his bundle, bending to press a soft kiss on the downy head. She then rose up on her toes and feathered a series of tiny kisses along his jaw line. "I love you, Peeta," She declared softly. "I love you both." It came so easily now. Being able to say those words and mean them. The two of them, her husband and her daughter, had stitched up the broken pieces of her soul and made her whole again. She had a life that made her want to get out of bed in the morning. She met each day renewed because everything she hoped for and had dreams for were right there in her arms. It was a heady feeling. It was a strange thing, this happiness that seeped up from everywhere and nowhere. It centered on these two people who had become the center of all for her.

They walked together back to the bedroom. She laughed softly watching him change the diaper, his face a mixture of nausea and horror. Once the little angel had been restored to pristine condition, he cuddled her into the crook of his arm. Two identical sets of blue eyes regarded each other unblinkingly until the smaller of the two broke the spell with a yawn and whimper. "I guess I'm not as interesting as you, Mom." Peeta joked. "She's bailing on me already." He took her over to the bassinet, snuggled her into the blanket and kissed her head. "Love you, baby girl." He stated quietly. Her eyes closed, her breathing deepened, and Maysilee slipped back into sleep.

Peeta turned back the blankets and slid back into bed. He pulled Katniss against him, legs bending to conform to hers and arms sliding around her waist. "Love you too, Mommy." He brushed his lips across her cheek, brushing the loose hair back behind her ear. "Good night." He pulled her closer, enfolding her in his warmth. "Night, Peeta." He heard her mumble.

The night slipped back quietly. A mockingjay whistled to the lowering moon. Inside, Peeta Mellark slept peacefully along with those he loved most in the world. Some things were worth waiting for after all.

The End.

A/N This one goes out to the lovely Tangz who requested this one shot. Tangz, I do hope that this is what you had in mind. It was a joy to write. Thank you for your kind remarks and the time you took to read and review.


End file.
